Love Spray Painted on My Heart
by Silverone3
Summary: This is series of connected drabbles that are Sonny/Graffiti Pete. Yes it is SLASH. Don't like don't read.
1. Understanding

**Disclaimer**: I do not own and no profit was made.

**Warning**: If you don't like slash go away.

**A/N**: Thanks to my Beta Spikeissexy

Sonny understands that Graffiti Pete's tough guy persona is half an act. You can't grow up in the barrio without getting a thick skin but, Pete is an artist at heart and while he may seem a little gruff and thuggish on the outside, he's really quite sensitive – not that he'd ever admit it.

Graffiti Pete understands that Sonny would be a completely different person if he didn't have Usnavi; without him, he wouldn't go to school and he'd have no place to go when Usnavi wasn't there. Graffiti Pete can tell that Sonny knows this, but doesn't know how to say thank you. So, instead he does things like attempt to guard the store during a riot.

As Pete helps Sonny with one of his murals, their fingers touch. In that instant, they both understand, even if they'd rather not.


	2. Statement

A/N: Hi, Everyone. I'd like to give a shout out to **L3af Con3yb3ar** who gave me my first review. Remember folks I like reviews. :) And thanks to my beta **Spikeissexy**

"You like him." It's a statement, not a question and for once Sonny wishes that his cousin's girlfriend wouldn't hang around the store. "He likes you."

It's another statement. All Sonny can do is sigh because he knows all that; he just doesn't know what to do with it.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"We have an unspoken agreement that we'll do nothing about it." Sonny thinks that maybe that will make her shut up about it.

"That's stupid." Sonny agrees but says nothing because he just wants Vanessa to go away. "You should make a move." Sonny snorts.

"Nobody who matters will care." It's Vanessa's last statement. She says it as she walks off, finally taking the hint.

Sonny doesn't realize what he's doing when he goes from talking to Pete in his room to kissing him. All he does know is that he's praying to God that the door is locked and that what Vanessa said is true.


	3. Sonny Likes

Sonny likes stealing kisses from Pete when no one is looking. He likes the way Pete bows his head to hide his flushed cheeks when he gives Pete a peck on lips or cheeks before they enter a room. He likes the way it smells of aerosol and vibrant color when he kisses Pete in one of the allies Pete is tagging, and how the little half-moons of vibrant color stick to him wherever Pete touches. He likes that even after the day when he came home with those half-moons on the back pockets of his jeans which caused Usnavi to look at him funnily for the rest of the day. Sonny likes the noise Pete makes when he kisses Pete in his room, before Pete realizes that yes they are alone, and yes the door is locked, and Sonny likes the way that Pete presses those locked away kisses back once all of that is sorted out.

Sonny likes it when his fingers brush against Pete's as they walk, charged with something like electricity or maybe like love. Sonny likes walking so close to Pete that they might as well be holding hands. Sonny likes walking with Pete in the park when it's dark because then they can actually hold hands without worrying that someone will recognize them. Really Sonny just likes holding Pete's hand.

Sonny likes the fact that Usnavi trusts Pete enough now that Pete can come over when Usnavi's at Vanessa's. Sonny likes it even though they haven't gone *there* yet and when Pete stays over they don't even sleep in the same bed; but, Sonny likes knowing that Pete is there, likes hearing Pete's breath rise and fall like waves. What Sonny really likes is saying goodnight and hearing Pete say "I love you" when he thinks that Sonny's asleep.


	4. Okay

Usnavi is not blind, contrary to popular belief. He doesn't need the hints that Vanessa is dropping to know what is going on. It's plain as day on Sonny's face when someone mentions Graffiti Pete's name. It's the blush Graffiti Pete gets whenever Sonny walks into a room. No, Usnavi is definitely not blind. It's been obvious to him since before Sonny walked in with a self-satisfied grin on his face and multi-colored fingerprints on his ass. Really, it's been obvious since Sonny started locking his door when Graffiti Pete came over. It's been nagging at the back of Usnavi's head since Sonny came home from helping Pete with one of those murals, looking a few years older and refusing to meet his eyes. Usnavi, kind of thinks that everyone else is blind, because he knows that if anyone else could see what he sees they would have told the whole barrio by now.

Usnavi is not blind, but he's never been good with words. So, I know, I don't understand but if you're happy its okay, I'm always here for you and that's not going to change, the words never pass his lips no matter how many times he's tried. Instead, he waits for Sonny to tell him or for the thrill of being young and in love or infatuated or whatever to overpower logic and secrecy and paranoia so he can make things clear with a look or a nod or something that will let Sonny everything is still okay.


	5. Knowing

**a/n: **Hey! Once again thanks to my beta Spikeissexy! And I'd like to give a** shout out **to Le3fcon3yb3ar for reviewing!

Sonny knows business. It comes from spending most of his formative years at the store. This is why Sonny spent all of his last paycheck on a digital camera. This is why Sonny spent three hours trying to photograph the grate in just the right way, messing with lighting, and all that stuff. Then Sonny went around and photographed all the grates in the neighborhood that Pete had painted.

Pete knows Sonny. It comes from hanging around the store, trying to hang out with Sonny in his formative years. It comes from hanging out with Sonny as close to 24/7 as possible, now. So when Sonny shows up on Pete's stoop with a portfolio and two day passes for the Subway, Pete doesn't even ask he just goes.

Sonny knows Pete. It comes from years of watching Pete through the store glass windows and seeing his work sprayed on crumbling red brick. So, when a store owner offers Pete a thousand dollars to paint his grate and Pete looks gob smacked, Sonny just smiles and asks for more.


	6. One Word Emotions

**A/N: **Hi. Sorry about this being a bit late, as a penance this is really two drabbles in one the first is "One Word" the second is "Emotions". I'll try to post every other day but that may not happen. Thanks to my beta **Spikeissexy.**

The first time Sonny heard *that* word since Sonny and Pete became SonnyandPete, he froze. It was after school let out talking with some of the guys in the hallway talking about how all the girls were obsessed with some new made for TV musical that was intended for audiences around the age of eight years old. One of the guys started talking about one of the characters, he used that word and suddenly Sonny couldn't breathe. He made a quick excuse about having an early shift at the store and made a hasty retreat; he didn't take a full breath until he was inside the bodega.

***

Pete knows Sonny. He knows that with Sonny emotions are shared or else they spew out like a geyser or maybe a hurricane. So, when Sonny clings to him and cries he knows that this has been waiting all afternoon and is probably just the tip of the iceberg.

Pete knows Sonny. He knows that Sonny doesn't get emotional about things for no reason; Sonny isn't a girl. So, Pete wraps his arms around his boyfriend and holds him and when Sonny falls asleep, Pete doesn't let go. He just falls asleep too.

**A/N: **So, What did you think? Please Review.


	7. Smarter

**A/N: **Hi. Thanks as always to my beta **Spikeissexy**. Sorry about the wait.

Pete wishes he was smarter. Sonny goes to school regularly. Sonny knows math, understands business, and has all these political ideas; sometimes, Pete just can't keep up. But then as he listens to Sonny gush or rant or rave about whatever it is this time Pete sees how Sonny's eyes light up and realizes that if there ever was a course that Pete really wanted to ace, it'd be about Sonny: the way Sonny laughs, smiles, the rhythm when he speaks, how he tries not to get upset over things but then explodes if he doesn't get the emotion out. And Pete doesn't need to be anything more than he is for that.

**a/n: **So I'm taking the login only review thing-y off and asking for prompts! If you have any prompts or suggestions for a drabble, just send a shout out!


	8. Babysitting

**A/N:** Thanks to _SiriusLovesRent _for the prompt of Nina finding out about Pete and Sonny and what her reaction would have been. Thanks to my beta _Spikeissexy_.

Nina has always watched; she watched the other children play from the fire escape; she watched the younger children of her parents friends for extra cash. It's no surprise then that Nina is so observant. When she comes home for Christmas, she observes the changes that have happened since she left: the spread of murals, how people look more confident, and more secure now.

One of the most interesting changes is Sonny, he no longer looks at her with awed admiration and hero worship, there is affection in his gaze but nothing more. Sonny has grown up, at least a little bit. And Nina is so used to being observant (if she couldn't always be right at Stanford at least she could be that), she wants so much to know what happened, what caused this change. Then one day as she stands in the bodega listening fondly to Benny and Usnavi relate a recent adventure she sees it, over Usnavi's shoulder: Graffiti Pete soda in hand coming down the chip aisle where Sonny is restocking, stopping with a grin and hand gently placed on Sonny's arm, they share a few words and Nina can see the light in Sonny's eyes all the way from where she's standing, then Graffiti Pete is continuing to walk down the aisle, comes up to the cash register, no chips in hand. At first Nina doesn't know what to think. She's seen this sort of thing at Stanford but she never expected it in the barrio.

She's always cared for Sonny, ever since he was a cute, bouncy little kid, getting into things he shouldn't have been in, covered in paint or chocolate or glue and pieces of construction paper; she'll always care for Sonny — he was her charge, he still is like a little brother to her. Nina is happy that Sonny is happy, but other than that she just doesn't know what to think.

**A/N:** Please review. Prompts are beyond welcome (one word prompts are just as welcome).

Disclaimer: I don't own In The Heights I just play with the characters.


	9. Love

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait has been acting icky. For **Itsdelovely** (Woot! Woot! Go Cole Porter!) who gave me the prompt love. Thanks to my beta **Spikeissexy**.

**Disclaimer: **as always I don't own I just play.

Graffiti Pete never planned on falling in love. He's known who he is for awhile and he always new that it would be easier to just be a bachelor all of his life. He never thought about how easy falling in love could be; now he's just in love, but he's scared. Scared that Sonny doesn't feel the same way, scared of what his strict Catholic mother will say, what his siblings will say, scared of how people will look at him once they know. But Pete is in love so while all of that matters he's not going to stop. There is no way that he could be paralyzed by his fear when Sonny makes him feel like *this*.

**A/N: **Please review. And remember I accept prompts! :)


	10. Caught 2AM

**A/N: ** For the prompts from _Itsdelovely _and _SiriusLovesRent _(2AM and Caught). Thanks to my beta _Spikeissexy_.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own I just play.

Usnavi wanted to gouge his eyes out. One of Vanessa's friends was having a crisis and Usnavi thought it would be better if he left. He didn't expect Sonny to be up at two am and he definitely didn't expect Sonny and Pete to be on the couch at two am doing things. Usnavi's only consolation was that they were probably just as embarrassed as he was.

**A/N: **So what did you think? The "things" being done were left open ended so that all of you out there can come to your own conclusions of what was going on said couch. You can tell me what you thought about the things in your review if you want, and remember I'm open to prompts.


	11. Prom

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay. I was working on a school show, it was tech week and I had absolutely no time. I should of warned you guys ahead of time. Thanks as always to my Beta **Spike is Sexy.**

Sonny's brain hurts. It hurts because he wants to go to prom. He knows he can't go with Pete, that would be beyond idiocy, but he doesn't want to ask some girl out and give her the wrong idea. Going stag is completely out of the question; a guy going to the prom alone is just plain sad. Sonny wants to go to prom, but the situation makes it impossible.

So, he goes online to see if anyone out there has the same problem, he searches two words and suddenly he has an alternative, if not a solution and his brain hurts a little less.

**A/N:** You see that button? The one that says review? You click it. Go on. It's easy. Just Clicky. [Please Review]


	12. dress pants and sneakers

**A/N: **Hey, all, sorry for the delay. Thanks to my beta **Spikeissexy. **And to all of the lovelies who review and keep writing this.

Usnavi was pretty shocked when he saw Sonny in black slacks, pristine sneakers, and a collared shirt (untuckedness, and tielessness not with standing) blazer held almost carelessly in his arm.

"Going somewhere?" Sonny nodded and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"There's this dance," Sonny shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, "For kids who wont be taking their significant other to prom. It's an alternative prom. Pete and I are going."

Usnavi was about to respond when there was a knock at the door and Sonny was off.

Usnavi caught a glimpse of Pete at the door and Sonny's grin. He managed to get out, "Have fun and be careful," before the door was closed.

**A/N: **Review Please.


	13. Dance, Dance

**A/N:** I'd like to thank all the patient readers out there. I've been having technical difficulties (it's always something isn't it?). I'd like to thank all of you who review you guys are wonderful! And as always my beta **Spikeissexy**.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I don't attempt to make any profit, I just play.

Pete doesn't realize the girl is walking towards him until she's almost there. Sonny's gone to get drinks and Pete doesn't have any idea what to say here in this situation.

"You're not out at home are you?" The girl's voice is all Harlem as she glides to his side. Her dress is gold and satin and ruched, her hair is long and big and curly, and she doesn't seem to notice the blush that has spread across Pete's cheeks.

Pete nods not sure of what to say.

"No worries. I'm like the official welcoming party for all the city, city kids, that seem kind of...aloof," she smiled, "The guy you're here with—you two are adorable together by the way—is a total people person: I'd bet he'd flourish no matter what the situation but you, you're the type that needs to be told that hey you can trust us, and you can, and then be shown by our actions and we'll show you. So chill and relax, and remember that a lot of us, including me, have been right were you're standing before."

Pete nods again kind of reassured and kind of unsettled by this bold, forward girl. "Thanks," He says finally, "I'm Pete."

"Adelina."

"That's a Spanish name." Pete raises an eyebrow.

"And French and Portuguese; My mom is Haitian and Dominican and my dad is Brazilian and Creole, I've got quite the mix. S'cool," she glanced towards the dance floor, "So now when your guy gets back, Jessica," she gestured to a blond girl jumping up and down in the middle of the dance floor both girls grinned as they caught each other's eyes, "Will come over, you two will finish your drinks, and then we'll go out and dance. I'll introduce you to everybody. This is supposed to be fun, right?"

*

*

*

*

*

**A/N: **Please send reviews! The more reviews I get the quicker I write (seriously you all give inspiration and get my fingers moving).


End file.
